


Взаимодействие

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Partnership, Some Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Кайло Рен и Рей попадают в плен к работорговцам, и теперь им нужно выбраться. Осложняется все тем, что они засунуты в один металлический ящик вдвоем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено этой картинкой https://40.media.tumblr.com/94c2ffd606fa6ca1357a9e2f21c07adc/tumblr_o2j5k22rnS1rkmxgao1_500.jpg  
> Тахорг в повествовании оказался только потому, что мне было лень гуглить аутентичную живность.

Она почувствовала сеть за несколько мгновений до того, как та опустилась на них. И Кайло тоже – они тогда синхронно подняли головы вверх, забыв о схватке, а потом сияющая, бьющаяся электрическими разрядами сетка накрыла их обоих. Это было очень больно.  
  
Рей пришла в себя связанная и безоружная. Ее безудержно мутило, так сильно, что тяжело было сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме своих ощущений. Рядом с ней был усажен Кайло Рен, потрепанный, без шлема и с таким кислым видом, что Рей заподозрила, что ему сейчас ненамного лучше.  
  
А их захватчики сидели в десяти метрах от них и решали их судьбу, нисколько их не стесняясь. Это был грузовой трюм, или что-то вроде того: грязный, заваленный хламом, воняющий мокрым, ржавым железом и отходами. Двое беседующих сидели за грубым подобием стола на свинченных с какого-то корабля хороших новых сиденьях.   
  
\- Девчонку можно продать по хорошей цене на невольничьем рынке, - заметил один. – А парня сразу на рудники, неохота возиться.  
  
\- Не, повозиться придется, - авторитетно заметил второй. – Глянь-ка. Проснулись.  
  
\- Встань и освободи меня, - ровным голосом сказала Рей, воздействуя Силой на того, кто показался ей более подходящим. Голову пронзила боль, но она не сводила взгляда с работорговца.  
  
Он рассмеялся:  
  
\- Не-а, детка, эти трюки со мной не проходят. Мой вид не поддается вашим джедайским штукам. Очень удачно все сложилось, правда?  
  
\- Я же говорил, - сказал второй, - что придется повозиться. Зато у нас есть отличные сувениры, - он отодвинул полу своей длинной безрукавки, и Рей увидела свой меч и меч Рена, прицепленные к его поясу.   
  
\- А сумеем ли продать? – с сомнением сказал первый. – А если новый хозяин потом вернется и настучит нам за чувствительную к Силе рабыню, которая у него звездолет уведет, например?  
  
\- Не найдет, - успокоил его второй. – Хотя, как вариант, можно продать ее кому-нибудь из наших. Да хотя бы твоему брату, в счет уплаты долга отдать.  
  
\- Она пятидесяти тысяч не стоит, - первый скривился. – Вон худая какая, никакого вида. За тридцаточку, так уж и быть…   
  
\- Подгоним тогда ему бонусом тот старый крестокрыл. Так сказать, сувениры из далеких времен, - второй довольно гыгыкнул.   
  
– Ладно, встаем и топаем, - сказал он, обращаясь к пленникам. – Насиделись уже. Вон, позади вас камеры.   
  
\- А если нет? – спросила Рей.  
  
\- А если по хребту? – ответил работорговец, подхватывая железный прут из кучи таких же, лежавших рядом. Раздался хохот - как оказалось, кроме этих двоих в трюме было еще несколько их подельников, из-за особенностей внешности и облачения почти сливавшихся с грудами хлама, общим числом около десяти людей и не-людей.   
  
Камеры – это было громко сказано. Это были решетчатые загоны, предназначенные, судя по канаве слива и остаткам сена на полу, для какого-то скота. Ни лавок, ни какой-либо мебели внутри не было. Через решетку Рей спокойно могла дотянуться до Рена, если б пожелала. Других предметов в пределах досягаемости не было.  
  
Снимая с нее наручники, один из работорговцев отвесил ей чувствительный шлепок пониже спины, на который Рей среагировала тут же, врезав ему по носу. Увы, это стало последним ее свободным деянием: в руках остальных тут же возникло оружие, а товарищ пострадавшего перетянул ее по спине тяжеленной палкой, так, что Рей упала на пол и некоторое время не могла вдохнуть.  
  
\- Больно борзая. Есть не давать, может поспокойнее станет, - решил главный. – И надо доку осмотреть ее, Дзиг. Может она еще девочка…  
  
\- Вот эта вот – девочка?  
  
\- …или болеет чем. Не будешь же ты брату больную подсовывать.  
  
\- Была б возможность – подсунул бы, но у него личный врач, - недовольно буркнул его товарищ.  
  
Рену тоже было не суждено насладиться шедеврами местной кухни, после того, как один из работорговцев положил глаз на его плащ и поплатился за это сломанной рукой. Так как Кайло выглядел не в пример опаснее, то били его втроем, а после, забрав плащ и заперев двери, работорговцы разошлись, оставив пленников скучать на полу вдвоем.  
  
Рей полежала, ожидая, пока сойдет боль в спине, а потом медленно села. Тошнота тоже вроде улеглась, но больше никаких хороших новостей не было. Попробовав ощупать замок камеры Силой, она быстро отказалась от этой мысли – при попытке напрячься виски пронизывала боль. Было ли это последствием удара током или еще чего-то, Рей не знала.  
  
В соседней камере принял вертикальное положение Кайло. Выглядел он похуже, но двигался пошустрее.  
  
«Неубиваемый тип», - мрачно подумала Рей.  
  
Тем временем у них появились новые посетители, о приближении которых возвестил тяжелый топот, от которого по полу расходилась ощутимая вибрация. Вошли трое: уже шапочно известные мелкие бандюки из охраны и нечто с шестью конечностями, облаченное в серую ткань. Если бы не ткань, Рей могла бы подумать, что это, к примеру, законный обитатель одной из клеток.  
  
\- Я врач, - заявил… заявила огромная махина, похожая на хатта с четырьмя столбообразными нижними лапами. – Раздевайся, буду осматривать.  
  
\- Прямо тут? – опешила Рей и против воли покосилась на Рена.  
  
Он пожал плечами и сказал:  
  
\- Я могу отвернуться. Но вот они вряд ли станут, - он указал на охранников, усевшихся на кресла в ожидании зрелища.  
  
\- Ох, погодите, ваше величество, сейчас ширму принесу… Конечно тут, дубина! Кончай придуриваться, а то сниму с тебя одежду без твоего участия, только вот прикрыться после тебе будет нечем, - хаттообразная врач втиснулась в камеру, заполнив большую ее часть и лишив Рей надежды на то, что врачиха может застрять в дверях.  
  
Плюсом было то, что своей фигурой врач целиком загородила ее от ожидающих представления работорговцев. Ну, и еще то, что она, несмотря на свою жабообразную внешность, обладала высокой температурой тела и надела на свои короткие верхние лапы некое подобие медицинских перчаток.  
  
Это были самые унизительные пять минут в жизни Рей. Ее осмотрели, как скотину, проверили наличие зубов, просмотрели волосы, потыкали пальцем в живот… и не только в живот.   
  
Когда врачиха сказала:  
  
\- Всё, - Рей оделась со сверхзвуковой скоростью, красная, как рак. Работорговцы, хоть и не получили долгожданного зрелища, вдоволь поупражнялись в остроумии над ее покрасневшим лицом.  
  
Но вскоре и они ушли. Сторожить безоружных пленников не было нужды, кормить – тоже, поэтому зря сидеть в вонючем трюме работорговцы не стали, уйдя и погасив, ради экономии, большую часть освещения.  
  
С их уходом в трюме повисла тишина.  
  
\- Предлагаю заключить временное перемирие, - раздался голос Кайло Рена. Рей видела только его темный силуэт, сидящий на полу в паре метров от нее.  
  
\- Вряд ли оно нам чем-то поможет, - заметила Рей.  
  
\- Если подвернется случай освободиться, то будем действовать сообща, - ответил Кайло.  
  
\- А если нет?  
  
\- А если нет, то я заранее поздравляю тебя с назначением на должность рабыни при… я даже не знаю, как этот вид-то называется. Но, наверное, по сравнению с жизнью мусорщицы это должен быть настоящий рай.  
  
\- Да, а вот тебе не повезет: вкалывать на рудниках мальчику из хорошей семьи… Тяжело тебе придется, - ядовито заметила Рей.  
  
\- Смотря что называть хорошей. Зато тебе полегче... А может у тебя уже был подобный опыт?  
  
\- Кайло Рен, ты!... – Рей задохнулась от злости. Она не видела лица Рена, а значит и он не видел ее, но ей казалось, что ее щеки светят в темноте, как раскаленные. А желание дотянуться до Рена и стукнуть его об решетку и вовсе было непереносимым.  
  
\- Ладно, переборщил, каюсь. Если бы что-то подобное и было в твоей жизни, я бы заметил это во время нашего… разговора на «Старкиллере».  
  
\- А что же ты заметил?  
  
\- Заметил, как бесят тебя упоминания подобной возможности… заработка. С такой яростью недалеко и до Темной стороны, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Приятно услышать мнение специалиста. Хм, а знаешь, я ведь тоже к тебе в голову заглядывала. Крайне занимательно!  
  
\- И что же ты смогла там увидеть, кроме одной единственной эмоции?  
  
\- Дай-ка подумать… - Рей сделала вид, что задумалась, хотя в темноте разницы никакой не было. – Любовь к черному, как компенсация отсутствия чувства стиля?  
  
Послышался смешок.  
  
\- Приятно, что смогла тебя развеселить, - ядовито сказала Рей.  
  
Снова стало тихо. Где-то в глубине трюма что-то монотонно капало, гудели редкие включенные лампы.  
  
\- Но все-таки, - раздался голос Рена, - задумайся над возможностью временного союза.  
  
Время текло крайне медленно. От пола тянуло холодом, и Рей встала, разминая затекшие ноги и пытаясь согреться. Кайло так и не поменял позы, и если бы не тихий звук дыхания, его можно было бы перепутать со статуей.  
  
\- А чем ты занимаешься? – спросила Рей.  
  
\- Пытаюсь понять, можно ли открыть замок камеры Силой. Но, конечно, ты вольна пользоваться моментом и отдыхать…  
  
\- Выходит не очень-то хорошо? – с сарказмом заметила Рей.  
  
\- Что я могу сказать – замки у них тут замечательные.   
  
\- Эй там, не шумите! Споки-ноки! – донеслось до них, и свет вырубили окончательно.  
  
***  
  
Рей задремала, сжавшись в комочек на холодном полу, а проснулась от звука чужих голосов.  
  
\- Подъем-подъем! – радостно заорал один из работорговцев. Протерев глаза, Рей увидела стоящих у решетки охранников.  
  
\- Эй, - сказал один с явным подвохом в голосе, - пить хочешь? – и он помахал бутылкой с водой буквально в полуметре от Рей.  
  
\- Потерплю, - сухо сказала она, хотя пить ей хотелось уже очень давно. С другой стороны в отсутствии еды и питья был другой плюс – не хотелось в туалет. Желоб и сток в полу явно предназначался именно для этого, но желания проверить у Рей не возникало.  
  
\- Да хочешь же! Слушай, с тебя маленькая услуга, а с нас – водичка…  
  
Рей едва ли не затрясло от их слов, вызвавших целую волну неприятных воспоминаний из жизни на Джакку. Рей будто увидела со стороны запыленные строения заставы Ниима, себя, высушенную и истощенную вынужденной голодовкой, и стоящего перед ней Ромгара с сально блестящими глазами.  
  
"Сколько хочешь воды, Рей, и пайков. А с тебя - маленькая услуга..."  
  
Рей перевела дух. Это было давно. Она сумела поставить Ромагара на место, она, в конце концов, живая, в отличие от него. Но воспоминания о сальном взгляде вызывают отвращение и ненависть до сих пор.  
  
\- Хватит! – это вернулась хаттоподобная врач. – Напоите их и выводите. Наручники не забудьте одеть, олухи!  
  
Разочарованные бандиты выдали Рей и Рену по малюсенькой бутыли. Внутри была не вода, а солоноватый раствор – Рей такие знала, он поддерживал водный баланс и полностью усваивался. Правда людям их обычно не давали, больше животным, чтобы меньше гадили во время перевозок.  
  
А потом тюремщики принялись отпирать камеры: двое держат на прицеле, один орудует ключами.  
  
\- Стоп-стоп, - вдруг сказал один. – Ребят, давайте поприкалываемся! Идея есть, - он подозвал к себе товарищей и они о чем-то зашушукались, хихикая.   
  
\- А может?..  
  
\- Не-а, им же еще идти, давайте, как я сказал… - работорговец открыл дверь камеры Рей и скомандовал на выход.  
  
\- Руки вытяни назад, - приказал он. Потом выпустил Рена, и ему сказал вытянуть руки вперед. После чего пристегнул их наручниками друг к другу – Рей приходилось оттягивать руки назад, а Рену, соответственно, вперед, чтобы не наступать ей на пятки при ходьбе.  
  
\- Отличная шутка. Высший класс, - кисло прокомментировала Рей.  
  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - давился смехом один из работорговцев. – Ладно, двигаем.  
  
Их перевели в помещение грузового ангара, где собралась большая часть работорговцев. Какого только хлама там не было, в том числе и видавший старую Империю крестокрыл с облезшей краской, заваленный всяким мусором, и два грустных полусонных тахорга в укрепленных клетях, тоже, видимо, ожидающих отправки по адресу. А еще там были TIE и маленький юркий кораблик, который Рей тут же узнала. Астродроида с него уже сняли, да и некоторых деталей не хватало...  
  
\- Топайте вон туда, - охранники потыкали остановившихся пленников в бока дулами бластеров, чтобы не останавливались. Рей охватило неприятное предчувствие, да и не только ее.  
  
\- Вы же хотели крестокрыл вместе с ней отправлять, - заметил Рен.  
  
\- Мы тут подумали, - сказал главный, стоявший чуть поодаль, - и решили, что вы оба больше чем на тридцаточку каждый не тянете. А крестокрыл – вещь дорогая. Поэтому мы вас двоих в подарок и отправим. Заходите! – он указал на железный ящик высотой около двух метров и шириной в метр, в стенках которого были просверлены отверстия для воздуха. – Быстро!  
  
Они зашли, и дверь захлопнулась за ними. А потом Рей услышала, что дверь заваривают, и почувствовала запах гари. Рен сделал шаг вперед, чтобы оказаться подальше от нагревающегося металла, и практически вжал Рей в стенку.  
  
\- Да вы обалдели там! – крикнула она. – Мы тут изжаримся!  
  
\- Не ори, - недовольно сказал Кайло. – По ушам же бьет…  
  
Работорговцы управились довольно споро, но это был не конец. Ящик одним тяжелым ударом опрокинули на бок: Рей только и успела просунуть пальцы в отверстия для воздуха, когда ящик накренился назад, чтобы удержаться. А потом они упали. Рей относительно повезло, потому что упала она на Рена. А вот ему не очень: вчерашние травмы, да еще это падение - и убоявшись за его жизнь Рей спросила:  
  
\- Ты жив? – чувствуя себя не очень комфортно от того, что возлежит на своем противнике, как на матрасе.  
  
\- Большей своей частью, - раздалось сзади, и Рей почувствовала вибрацию его грудной клетки под собой. – Вот, наверное, расстроилось ваше доблестное Сопротивление.   
  
Рей не выдержала и нервно рассмеялась.  
  
\- Рад, что удалось тебя рассмешить, - грустно заметил Кайло, - но от твоих сотрясений моим ребрам лучше не становится…  
Рей умолкла, но дальнейший разговор прервал скрежет металла по металлу: ящик пинками загоняли куда-то, и в процессе Рей попеременно боялась то оглохнуть, то расшибиться об стенку, то за ребра Рена, хотя, казалось бы, с чего?  
  
Когда вокруг, наконец, установилась блаженная тишина, Кайло спросил:  
  
\- Что у тебя с наручниками?  
  
\- Почти раскрыла замок, - ответила Рей. – А у тебя?  
  
\- Тоже… - Тут радостно клинкнул левый наручник Рей и она тут же бросилась потирать другую руку. – Осторожнее!  
  
\- Извини, - извинение сорвалось с губ прежде, чем Рей успела сообразить. А потом звякнул и наручник на руке Кайло, и они оказались расцеплены.  
  
Подтянувшись на руках, Рей попросила:  
  
\- Подвинься в сторону, - и опустилась на освободившееся место, на ощупь отыскав, где заканчивается Рен. Лежать приходилось на боку в полной темноте. Рей даже была немного этому рада, потому что покраснела, пока ей пришлось рукой искать свой угол и, соответственно, ощупывать Рена.  
  
Кайло недовольно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы в темноте.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросила Рей.  
  
\- Тут заусенец металлический. Ладонь рассек… Это глупый вопрос, но у тебя случайно нет бинта?  
  
\- Ну… - протянула Рей. С одной стороны она была не обязана ему помогать, а с другой – джедайская этика это поощряла. И, если он случайно измажет ее кровью, будет неприятно. – Кое-что есть… Сильно рассек?  
  
\- Похоже, да.  
  
\- Ладно, - Рей вздохнула. – Отодвинься, пожалуйста, максимально?  
  
\- Это еще зачем? – с подозрением спросил Рен.  
  
\- Надо, - Рей залезла руками под блузу и начала разматывать бандаж, которым раньше пользовалась в силу отсутствия на Джакку такой вещи, как бюстгальтеры, а теперь по привычке. Бандаж мог сослужить хорошую службу, вот как сейчас, например.   
  
– Это… это типа эластичного бинта, - она вслепую протянула руку со сложенным бандажом вперед, уткнувшись Рену в грудь.  
  
\- Это… - вопросительно начал Кайло, а потом, похоже сообразил. – А…  
  
\- Что? – ощетинилась Рей. – Можешь обратно отдать, если не нравится.  
  
\- Нет, все нормально, - Рен зашуршал, заматывая руку. Пол под ними вздрогнул, когда корабль работорговцев ускорился, уходя в гиперпрыжок.  
  
\- Что будем делать? – спросила Рей.  
  
\- Значит теперь – «мы»?  
  
\- А есть выбор?  
  
\- Ждать. Куда бы они не везли нас, там могут быть шпионы Первого Ордена или Сопротивления.  
  
\- Или попытаться выбраться самим.  
  
\- Скайуокер научил тебя разрывать металл Силой?  
  
Рей промолчала. Постепенно ее глаза привыкали к малому количеству света, и она стала различать очертания лежащего рядом Кайло и стенки ящика, в который их упаковали. Хотелось пить, хотелось вдохнуть свежего воздуха, а еще хотелось отодвинуться от Кайло Рена как минимум еще на пару метров, но увы – ничего из этого получить было нельзя.  
  
\- Так... - начал Кайло, и Рей от неожиданности вздрогнула, - с чего такая сильная реакция на предложения этих придурков?  
  
\- Сам узнать не хочешь? - огрызнулась Рей.  
  
\- Это приглашение?  
  
Помолчав Рей ответила, ощупывая сварочный шов над собой:  
  
\- Как-то у меня выдался очень плохой месяц, и один из местных придурков на Джакку решил этим воспользоваться.  
  
\- А ты что сделала? - Рей показалось, что она слышит в голосе Кайло искренний интерес.  
  
\- Предложила ему сыграть на пайки и на... м-м... меня тур в голошахматы. Он согласился, потому что знал, что я не умею играть. А я его обыграла.  
  
\- То есть ты умела играть?  
  
\- Нет. До сих пор не умею.  
  
\- У тебя талант такой - играючи справляться со всем, за что ты берешься в первый раз? - ехидно спросил Рен, и Рей немедленно захотелось его ударить. Вместо этого она попыталась сосредоточиться и успокоиться, ведь злость ведет на Темную сторону.  
  
***  
  
Рей изнывала от желания действовать, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы не валяться мертвым грузом. Она прошлась пальцами по ближним швам и стенкам (осторожно – она помнила, что Рен наткнулся на заусенец), ощупала пол под собой и теперь поглядывала на другую сторону, до которой ей было не дотянуться, потому что там лежал Рен. Спокойный, что удивительно, и как будто ни капли не озабоченный тем, что их ждет.  
  
«А может это часть его плана? – подумала Рей. – Ой, да ладно! Как будто он позволит избивать себя…»  
  
\- Ты стал гораздо уравновешеннее, - заметила она, присматриваясь к сварочному шву. Ей кажется, или там схалтурили?  
  
\- А ты стала гораздо раздраженнее. Могу я предположить, что это влияние моего… Скайуокера?  
  
Рей открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но передумала. Ей нужно было рассмотреть противоположный угол даже если там развалился Кайло Рен. Потерпит немного.  
  
\- Погоди… - уцепившись за отверстия для воздуха, Рей подтянулась, чтобы рассмотреть крышку ящика. Висеть на руках было неудобно, и Рей осторожно поставила второе колено по другую сторону от Кайло, фактически усевшись на него.  
  
\- Что? – полуудивленно-полувозмущенно спросил Рен, делая попытку принять сидячее положение.  
  
\- Подвинься и лежи спокойно, - Рей приподнялась, опираясь на колени. – Мне нужно кое-что посмотреть. Кажется, здесь шов расходится…  
  
\- Ты можешь с меня слезть?!  
  
\- Не сейчас…  
  
Кайло помолчал некоторое время, пока Рей вертелась, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы соприкасаться с ним как можно меньше, но в итоге плюнула на это, потому что в тесном ящике сделать это было невозможно, а потом придушенно сказал:  
  
\- Могла бы просто предложить местами поменяться.  
  
\- Так все равно бы пришлось… - ощупывая шов, Рей наткнулась на заусенец – на тот, который распорол Рену руку или другой, неизвестно – и дернулась назад, слегка придавив Кайло под собой.  
  
\- Да какого…  
  
\- Минуту! И я уйду.  
  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы не ерзать по мне? – раздраженно спросил Рен.  
  
\- Ребра? – сочувственно спросила Рей.  
  
\- Не только, - недовольно отозвался Кайло. Рей некоторое время соображала, а потом начала жутко краснеть, радуясь при этом, что вокруг темно.  
  
\- А-а… - сказала она, пытаясь хоть как-то сдвинуться назад, но по недовольному возгласу Рена поняла, что делает только хуже, и замерла.  
  
\- Доходит как до каминоанца, - язвительно похвалил ее Кайло.  
  
\- Слушай, ты, - с угрозой сказала Рей. – Я сейчас поудобнее устроюсь!  
  
\- Да пожалуйста, - яда в голосе Рена прибавилось. Разозлившись, Рей уселась на него с размаху, вжимая в дно ящика. Рен сдавленно охнул.  
  
\- Ну как? – садистски спросила Рей.  
  
\- Не хотелось бы тебя огорчать, но мы в замкнутом пространстве и я физически сильнее. Не искушай судьбу. Осматривай свой шов и слезай!  
  
Шов действительно расходился, и неплохо так – почти метр металла отошел. Но с учетом того, что в общей сложности еще около пяти метров шва оставалось, это было не так уж и много. С другой стороны они – два весьма сильных форс-юзера. Почему бы им и не смочь чего-нибудь сообща?  
  
\- Ладно. План минимум – выбраться. План максимум – выбраться и забрать обратно наше оружие, - Рей попыталась переключить внимание на менее животрепещущую, но тоже важную тему, пока ее пальцы исследовали шов над головой. – А потом…  
  
\- Потом сделаем вид, что даже не встречались и разлетимся каждый в свою сторону. И в следующий раз я тебя просто убью, - все тем же сдавленным голосом пообещал Кайло.  
  
Рей поняла, что нужно прикусить язык, но уже было поздно:  
  
\- После всего, что межу нами было? – не удержалась она.  
  
\- На твое счастье было пока очень и очень мало. И ранения не позволяют мне продемонстрировать насколько мало.  
  
\- Да неужели, - «Заткнись, Рей, заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, завали к хаттовой матери!» - Только ранения?  
  
В темноте Рей услышала только громкий раздраженный выдох. А потом две ладони тяжело легли ей на бедра.  
  
\- Чт… Руки убери!  
  
\- Не подумаю.  
  
\- Убери руки, - пригрозила Рей, - или я лишу Лею гипотетической возможности иметь внуков.  
  
\- Не от тебя ли? – в голосе Кайло мелькнула насмешка, и Рей мгновенно вспыхнула от этого яростью. Тем самым, чего Люк учил ее избегать.  
  
Она попыталась ударить его в лицо, и удар достиг цели, но Кайло среагировал, толкнув всем телом ее наверх, и Рей затылком с размаху впечаталась в металлическую стенку. Зашипев от боли, она согнулась, ощупывая затылок и забыв на время о драке.  
  
\- Сильно ушиблась? – спросил Кайло.  
  
\- Как мило, что ты поинтересовался!  
  
\- Не я это начал.  
  
\- Если рассматривать всю ситуацию в общем – ты, еще в лесу Такоданы... – Рей умолкла. – Куда я попала кулаком?  
  
\- В скулу. Не переживай, по сравнению с этими милыми работорговцами ты все равно что погладила.  
  
Рей вспомнила, что занимает довольно неудобное и двусмысленно положение, а потому снова подтянулась на руках и переместилась в угол, стараясь вжаться в него и оказаться как можно дальше от Рена.  
  
\- Мы могли бы попробовать отогнуть лист металла с помощью Силы, - сказала Рей. - Сообща.  
  
\- Хороший план, но если они застанут нас за его исполнением...  
  
\- Так другого все равно нет.  
  
Когда они начали, металл так страшно заскрипел, и Рей показалось, что сюда сейчас сбежится весь экипаж, и она тут же остановилась.  
  
\- Не отлынивай, - пробурчал Рен.  
  
\- Да я... - плюнув на это, Рей снова стала стараться отогнуть лист металла в сторону. Постепенно щель расширялась, и в их ящик попадало больше света. Наконец туда стало возможно просунуть руку или просто выглянуть, что Рей и сделала, бесцеремонно вскарабкавшись на Рена опять. В конце концов, его проблемы – не ее забота.  
  
\- Да ты издеваешься надо мной! Я тебе диван что ли?  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответила Рей пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь при скудном свете в ангаре. – Кажется, я вижу ящик с инструментами. Хочу попробовать открыть его...  
  
Ящик не открылся, но перевернулся, и это было даже лучше, потому что среди высыпавшегося содержимого Рей увидела лазерный резак. Она протянула руку в проем, и резак скользнул к ней. Очень вовремя, потому что послышался звук открываемого шлюза, а потом включился свет. Рей замерла, прижимая к себе резак.  
  
\- Это ящик с инструментами упал, - сказал чей-то голос. - Сейчас соберу и вернусь, не начинайте без меня.   
  
В поле зрения Рей появился один из работорговцев-людей. Он поднял ящик, принялся собирать инструменты, но потом обернулся и увидел, что край двери у ящика с пленниками отогнут.  
  
\- Что за... - начал он, поворачиваясь к ящику.  
  
\- Ты ничего не видел, - донесся до него голос Рей. - Иди и занимайся своими делами...  
  
Работорговец послушно поднялся и пошел обратно, но его остановил голос Рена:  
  
\- Стой. Сколько вас в соседнем отсеке?  
  
\- Четверо, не считая меня.  
  
\- Возьми оружие, - приказал Кайло. - Через пять минут убей их всех. А теперь иди по своим делам.  
  
\- Что? - прошептала Рей.  
  
\- А ты планировала справиться с вооруженными головорезами как-то по-другому? На твоём месте я бы уже торопился разрезать эту дверь, потому что у нас всего пять минут, а на выстрелы наверняка кто-нибудь явится.  
  
Он был прав. Иначе могло ничего не получиться, но...  
  
Рей молча принялась резать дверь. Раскаленные капли металла сбегали вниз, и им пришлось подвинуться в сторону, а еще внутри стало очень жарко. Рей торопилась, как могла, но, когда они наконец смогли вышибить ненавистную дверь, до них донесся звук выстрелов.  
  
Перемахнув через раскаленные край ящика, Рей бросилась к шлюзу, прижимая к себе резак.  
  
\- Да что с ним случилось? - спрашивал кто-то. - Он, что - взбесился?  
  
\- Проверь пленников, - сказал другой голос, и Рей присела, скрывшись за каким-то ящиком, планируя напасть на работорговца сзади, но этого не потребовалось. Едва тот показался, Кайло, стоявший возле ящика, одним жестом свернул ему шею.  
  
У Рей мурашки побежали по коже от этого зрелища и от равнодушного выражения лица Кайло.   
  
А он перевел взгляд на нее и спросил:   
  
\- Пожалеть его желаешь? Или это более жестоко, чем разрезать кого-то лазерным резаком?  
  
Рей снова захотелось его ударить, но вместо этого она подошла к шлюзу и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Выстрел из бластера прожужжал над самым ее ухом, а чуть позже тяжеленный баллон с газом сорвался со стены и стукнул стрелка прямо по темечку.  
  
"И не нужно никому шеи сворачивать", - удовлетворенно подумала Рей, заходя внутрь и глядя на оглушенного, но точно живого противника.  
  
Собрав оружие незадачливых сторожей, они задержались, чтобы разработать план. Судя по всему их транспорт остался на другом корабле, а этот, явно меньший по размерам, должен был управляться и меньшей командой.  
  
" Эх, плакали наши световые мечи", - грустно подумала Рей. Продвигаясь быстро, но осторожно, они достигли рубки, где завязалась короткая перестрелка и не чувствительный к внушению не-людь был убит. Двое его подельников-людей добровольно сложили оружие и предоставили доступ к управлению в обмен на свои жизни. Их заперли в подсобке, так как это было единственное помещение, запиравшееся снаружи.  
  
\- Что теперь? – спросила Рей.  
  
\- Теперь я выведу корабль из гиперпространства и возьму новый курс, - ответил Кайло Рен.  
  
\- А я тем временем… - начала Рей, указывая на дверь.  
  
-…останешься на корабле до тех пор, пока мы не прибудем на базу Первого Ордена, - спокойно сказал Кайло.  
  
\- Конечно, - с сарказмом заметила Рей. – Вот сейчас сяду и буду терпеливо ждать, когда же… - чувствительный тычок Силой толкнул ее в кресло второго пилота. Очень некстати вспомнился хруст сворачиваемой шеи одного из работорговцев.  
  
\- Может попробуем сначала наше оружие вернуть, - предложила Рей, имея в виду световые мечи, которые остались у главаря.  
  
\- Обязательно, но позже. Кстати, спасибо, что напомнила, - Кайло Рен протянул к ней руку. – Сдай бластеры.  
  
Возможно в другой ситуации Рей бы попыталась сопротивляться, но за последние двадцать минут Рен продемонстрировал довольно впечатляющий контроль над Силой… возможно, он и из ящика мог выбраться без ее помощи.  
  
\- И для чего было все это представление? – угрюмо спросила Рей, отдавая бластер. – Если ты мог запросто посворачивать им всем шеи.  
  
\- Скажем так: я не хотел упускать шанс насладиться твоим обществом, - ответил Рен, обращая все свое внимание на панель управления. Корабль тяжело вздрогнул, выходя из гиперпрыжка, звезды приняли нормальный вид.  
  
\- И часто рыцари Рен нарушают свои обещания? – спросила Рей, посматривая на Кайло снизу вверх.  
  
\- Я ничего не обещал, - ответил Кайло. – А ты всерьез поверила адепту Темной стороны?  
  
\- До этого момента поводов не верить не было, - задумчиво сказала Рей. – Но я, наверно, пересмотрю свои взгляды. И сколько добираться до вашей базы?  
  
\- Сколько надо.  
  
\- Я не просто так спрашиваю - я успею умыться хотя бы, прежде чем меня вновь заключат под стражу и засунут в ваше пыточное кресло. Поесть?  
  
Кайло смерил ее прищуренным взглядом:  
  
\- Успеешь.  
  
\- Тогда я пойду? - Рей указала на шлюз. - Потороплюсь, чтоб успеть побольше…  
  
\- Подожди, я составляю тебе компанию, - насколько Рей могла понять, он задавал координаты, но стоял таким образом, чтобы она не могла увидеть.  
  
\- Я настолько хороша, что со мной неохота расставаться? – ехидно спросила Рей  
  
\- Почти, - равнодушно ответил Кайло.  
  
\- А умываться тоже в твоем присутствии? И все остальное делать.  
  
\- Так уж и быть, постою за дверью.  
  
\- Какое облегчение, - Рей мрачно взглянула на него исподлобья.  
  
***  
  
Отгородившись от Рена дверью крохотного санузла, Рей буквально схватилась за голову. Что же делать? Как выбраться? Единственное ее преимущество - то, что она нужна живой. Живой, но не в сознании, например.  
  
Размышляя, Рей умылась и привела себя в порядок, и только потом осторожно высунула нос наружу.  
  
Рена не было. Но не успела она обрадоваться, как Кайло выглянул из-за угла. Видимо воспользовался ее отсутствием и тоже привел себя в порядок.  
  
\- Пить хочешь? - спросил он. Разумеется, она хотела, можно было даже и не спрашивать. Но Рей сдержанно кивнула и дождалась, пока Кайло не торопясь протянет ей бутылку, чтобы также не торопясь ее взять, открыть и начать пить.  
  
Прикончив бутылку, Рей нервно покатала ее в руках, оглядываясь и чувствуя себя очень неуютно под пристальным взглядом Кайло Рена. Взглядом крайне довольного собой человека, который уверен, что уже добился своего.  
  
\- Кстати, как твои раны? – спросила девушка, надеясь как-то разрядить обстановку.  
  
\- Нормально. Я не упаду без сил, если ты надеешься на это.  
  
\- Нет, что ты, - откликнулась Рей. - Просто любопытствую... ты, вроде, хотел что-то там доказать, если бы не твои раны, - заметила она.  
  
Взгляд, которым ее наградил, был одновременно снисходительным и вопрошающим.  
  
\- А, не обращай внимания, - быстро добавила Рей.  
  
Кайло сделал шаг к ней, и Рей ощутила прикосновение Силы ко всему телу – не резкий удар, не попытка удержать, а нечто обволакивающее ее, как вода или объятья. Это было приятно, и Рей смутилась – от Кайло Рена не могло исходить ничего приятного или хорошего.  
  
\- Ты уверена в своих словах? – спросил Рен, склоняясь над ней.  
  
\- В каких словах? Нет, не уверена, - выпалила Рей, чувствуя, что вступает на крайне тонкий лед. Кайло нежно коснулся губами ее губ, и Рей застыла, чувствуя, что не может двинуться с места. В ней боролись возмущение и иррациональное желание ответить на поцелуй, а руки Рена уже собственнически сжали ее талию, постепенно опускаясь ниже.  
  
\- У тебя руки холодные, - прошептала девушка, отстраняясь назад и прислоняясь к стене. Кайло вновь наклонился к ней, и уже Рей поймала его губы своими, неуверенно целуя врага и очень четко ощущая, что делает неправильные вещи. Но ему так не казалось, он жадно и нетерпеливо отвечал на поцелуй, воспринимая это как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
И пока Кайло Рен отвлекся, Рей дотянулась до примеченного ею ранее тяжелого разводного ключа, засунутого меж труб у стены, и от души огрела им Рена по голове. Он тут же осел на пол, и его дееспособность резко снизилась. Рей стремглав бросилась за бластерами, затем вывела корабль из гиперпространства, а потом обратно, чтобы улететь с корабля на одном из аварийных челноков прежде, чем они достигнут базы Первого Ордена. На обратном пути она обнаружила Кайло все в той же позе и в том же полубессознательном состоянии.  
  
Рей не понимала, что на нее нашло, но не смогла удержаться и, остановившись возле противника, запечатлела короткий поцелуй у него на лбу, а затем помчалась дальше.  
  
***   
  
Спустя несколько месяцев Рей пришла посылка. Это было крайне подозрительно и вызвало небольшую панику, ведь пришла она на ее имя и прямиком на нынешнюю базу Сопротивления. В посылке был набор голошахмат с самоучителем, а сопроводительный текст гласил:  
  
 _«У меня не выиграешь.  
Играть будем не на пайки»._


End file.
